


A Delinquent's Love (Alt. Ending)

by HeroesHospice



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Ending, Handcuffs, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Police, Romance, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesHospice/pseuds/HeroesHospice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji confesses his love to Dojima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delinquent's Love (Alt. Ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Delinquent's love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669227) by [HeroesHospice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesHospice/pseuds/HeroesHospice). 



> We've actually had this for a really long time, we just never posted it up. Please comment if you enjoy this work and hopefully we should get more stuff up soon. This really is just a different ending, so you'll have to cut to halfway through to reach the part where things actually become different from the first chapter of A Delinquent's Love.

Dojima pressed his back against the chair, his eyes closing as he let out a puff of smoke. He sighed, his head lolling about on his shoulders. It’d been a long day for him and Adachi had forgotten his coffee. Damn did he need a coffee.

“Dojima, sir?” Adachi peeked out from behind him, almost as if he’d known Dojima was thinking about him. “I’ve got you a coffee.”

The officer smiled, puffing out another smoke cloud before sitting up, leaning on his thigh before reaching out for the coffee he was offered. “Thanks, Adachi.” He took a sip and almost gagged. “What’s in this?”

Adachi scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. “Uh... I couldn’t remember how you like your sugar, so...”

He gritted his teeth and frowned, eyebrows following suit. “Nonexistent.”

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll go get another-” Adachi began, but Dojima cut him off, looking both tired and uninterested.

“Forget it, Adachi.” He stood, pushing his chair away as he turned to walk passed. Dojima left the coffee on his desk as he wouldn’t be drinking it at all. His sweet tooth was nonexistent, just like the amount of sugar he wanted in his drinks. Dojima was going to get his own coffee because Adachi was just stupid beyond all reason.

“Oh, excuse me detective.”

Dojima stopped, blinking at the sight of Kanji Tatsumi in handcuffs, being led into the station by two officers. He had to stop himself at first, most officers and detectives didn’t take too kindly to outside help, even if they worked together. “What happened that you’re bringing him in?”

“D-Dojima!” one of the officers got out, both of them immediately stiffening up at the sight of the man. Both of them had one hand grabbing Kanji’s arm, leading him, no doubt, to one of the interrogation rooms they had. At least, that’s what Kanji figured. He tended to end up here a lot more than he liked, and was starting to get a good feel of the layout of the place. Or, rather, the path to take towards the many interrogation rooms they had. 

Frankly though, he was getting pissed that this was happening, and it took all of his self-control not to try to beat the shit out of these guys...he didn’t need an ACTUAL reason to be arrested, after all.

“Hey, Dojima!” Kanji said, greeting him almost as if this was an everyday conversation. And truth be told, it might as well have been. Going to the police station, for nothing, more or less, was seemingly becoming more and more regular in Kanji’s routine. With the murders happening, it seemed like more and more disturbances were popping out alongside it. And anytime Kanji was in sight, he was automatically a key suspect in whatever crime that was heard. “I was just hanging out in the shopping district when these two idiots show up and-”

“Quiet, you!” One of the officers nearly yelled at him, getting a less-than-subtle glare from Kanji, before turning around to Dojima and answering with “There are reports of teenagers in the area causing trouble to the residents there. We were doing a patrol of the area when we spotted Kanji Tatsumi looking suspicious. It’s true we don’t have any evidence about any of the things he’s done, but he’s definitely involved in this, and we intend to find out how.”

Dojima sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You all seem to forget ‘innocent until proven guilty’ every time you bring him in here.” He glanced at Kanji, noting the way he spoke to him. “I’ll take him from here. I’ll head to an investigation room with him just to make sure, but don’t just pull him off the street unless you’ve got proof that he’s done something.”

At that, Dojima waved his hand, forcefully walking forward and placing a hand on Kanji’s shoulder.

The other cops stepped away, knowing not to mess with Dojima when he was tired, which seemed to be most of the time since those murders started occurring. “Sorry, sir.”

He didn’t reply, simply leading Kanji away from the front door and to an investigation room in the back. Dojima made it a point not to apologize for his co-worker’s misbehaviour until they were out of earshot. He’d do it in the backroom and then he’d force the other officers to do it later.

Respect was important. Keeping it between the police and civilians seemed to slip the mind of everyone except Dojima at times.

He opened the door to the room, holding it open for Kanji to walk on through. “You know the drill.”

Kanji stepped inside, past Dojima. He walked over to the chair, sitting down on it, remembering the first time he was in here. He remembered that he was actually scared that first time...now the fear had disappeared. All that was left was annoyance. Why was he the one that the officers chose to screw around with? He already knew the answer, and didn’t know why he bothered to ask himself.

“Sorry about this.” He stated, shrugging a bit, almost as if it were really nothing...and, really, it kinda was at this point. “I was hanging around the shopping district ‘cause it tends to get hot in my house at night. I didn’t think I’d get arrested for that, though.”

Dojima closed the door behind them, letting out a groan as he sat down opposite Kanji. He watched Kanji as he spoke, waving his hand uninterested in the air. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I didn’t expect that you’d done anything wrong in the first place.” He didn’t tell him, but Kanji always had a tell, and Dojima could see it easily.

“Mind taking these off?” Kanji asked, holding up his handcuffed wrists up to Dojima. He was pretty sure that Dojima knew that he had done nothing wrong. It was just the police’s feelings towards him. Still, though, the detective could uncuff him to make Kanji a bit more comfortable. It was a pain in the ass, and while Kanji could have tried to rip his hands out of them, it didn’t seem like a good idea. ‘Specially in a police station.

He reached down in his pocket, pulling out the cuff key. Dojima didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing that their keys could unlock any of the handcuffs, no matter what. The officer leaned forward, sliding the key over to Kanji. “Here, lemme see your hands.” He moved his chair out, leaning forward to help Kanji with his cuffs.

“I gotta ask.” Dojima fumbled with the cuffs, not exactly using his head to get the key in the hole. Not that he could find it in the first place. “An unrelated topic, do you remember anything when you were kidnapped?”

Kanji didn’t answer his question, watching as Dojima’s hands fumbled to find the keyhole in the handcuffs, failing horribly at it as well. It didn’t bother him though. He was thinking about other things...things that were more important than the killer, or the fact that Dojima was trying to get more info out of him again. At least, right now they were more important than those things.

“Uh...hey...Dojima...” he stated, eyes still staring blankly at Dojima’s hands, swallowing hard as he attempted to form the words that were building up within him, that had been slowly growing from the thoughts and feelings he had of Dojima for a while, and had been building up for some time. “I-uh...sorta gotta tell you something.”

Surprised at the sudden reply - Kanji had taken to being silent during Dojima’s questioning -, Dojima stopped, watching Kanji’s face for signs of sincerity. “Sure, Kanji. What’s up?”

“Uh...well...” Kanji stuttered out, the words stuck in his throat, a conflict of his feelings, a rage between emotion and logic. “I kinda...I just...” He was finding the words becoming increasingly difficult. He knew that if he didn’t say that now, they’d never be heard...he’d probably never be able to forgive himself if he let this chance pass up due to fear of rejection.

“I...I love you, Dojima...”

He stopped, stunned. “You... what?” Dojima pulled his hand back, letting the key rest on the cold table as he raised his eyebrow at Kanji. ‘This is a new... thing...’ The police officer watched Kanji for a moment and then shook his head. “Kanji...”

“D-Dojima!” Kanji protested, immediately reaching forward, grabbing Dojima’s hands with his own, looking him in the eye, deciding to push this all the way through. He wasn’t sure if Dojima would actually accept this or not...but dammit, he had to try!

“P-Please....I love you, Dojima...I do....Y-You’re one of the few guys who's actually given a shit about me...and...p-please...don’t reject me..”

The police officer only tried to back away all the more, finding that he couldn’t with Kanji’s hold on his hands. He mentally noted how freakishly strong Kanji was. “Look... Kanji... you should be looking for... guys your age.”

Kanji looked down, staring at the table, almost glaring at it. “Heh...if the police don’t like me, then the students at school sure as hell won’t. The only ones that really like me are Senpai and the others. And they’re cool and all but...I don’t...feel this way towards any of them. And Senpai already has someone...”

He stopped here, looking Dojima in the eye again as he continued.

“I...I’m not going to beg you, but...at least...consider it, Dojima.”

Dojima seemed to not like the idea at all. He pulled again at Kanji’s grip. “Kanji, I’m a father and your friend’s uncle, This wouldn’t work out.”

“O-Oh...” Kanji said, finally giving up at this point and looking at the table, looking heartbroken at that. But, maybe what Dojima said was right. It probably really wouldn’t work out...still, that didn’t mean that the truth didn’t hurt. His grip finally softened on Dojima’s hands, and he leaned back into the chair, looking defeated.

The police officer glanced away, letting his hands fall to his side. He turned around, not looking at Kanji, but closing his eyes so as not to stare at his own reflection in the one-way mirror. “I’m sorry, Kanji.”

Kanji continued to stare at the table, a second or two passing before he looked up at Dojima...seeing him face the one-way mirror, eyes shut, as if trying to collect his thoughts. He swallowed hard again, his hands clenching tightly into fists...He was unsure of what to do. He still wanted to persist with this...he wasn’t sure what else to do though. He looked down at the table again...before standing up, the chair gently scraping the floor as he walked around the table, coming up behind Dojima.

He wrapped the chain of the handcuffs over Dojima’s shoulders, pulling him into something that almost resembled a hug. Almost. Dojima could feel Kanji’s breath on the back of his head with how close Kanji was now...and Kanji looked almost embarrassed by this, his face flushed a deep red color.

Dojima opened his eyes, looking into the mirror, seeing Kanji’s hands draped over his shoulders. He turned around, coming face-to-face with Kanji. “What... are you doing, Kanji?” The elder sighed, reaching his hand up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I need a cigarette.” He let his hand fall as he looked at Kanji... who was nearly his height. “You really want to do this, huh?”

“Uh...Y-Yeah...” Kanji stated, looking Dojima straight in the eyes, deciding to give one last push. One last try. “I love you, Dojima...really. “ Kanji never broke eye contact, and with such little distance between them, Dojima could see the flushed cheeks, the hard swallows, the struggling Kanji did to keep this up, along with the restraint to just not run out of the room and somehow pretend this never happened.

At that, Dojima closed his eyes, heaving a big sigh and then exhaled. “Fine.” He looked sternly into Kanji’s eyes. “I’ll let you do as you like, I suppose... but know that I’m uneasy about it.”

He...He could? Did that mean that Dojima was accepting it?

Kanji wasn’t sure, and, in fact, Dojima’s answer had actually left Kanji a little stunned, a little unsure of what to do. He swallowed hard again, half-muttering a “Thanks...” as he began to lean forward a bit, hesitated for a second, then closed the rest of the distance, pressing his lips against Dojima’s in a soft, anxious kiss.


End file.
